


"For my little brother"

by Devil_youknow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Feelings, Gen, List pożegnalny, Polski | Polish, samobójstwo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_youknow/pseuds/Devil_youknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chyba mam fetysz zabijania Dean'a, przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że się wam podobało :")</p></blockquote>





	"For my little brother"

-Kim jesteście?! – wrzasnął z wściekłością do swojego telefonu Dean.  
-To nie jest teraz ważne – odparł głos w słuchawce. – Ważne jest to, że jesteśmy na parkingu przed motelem, w którym mieszkasz razem z bratem i obserwujemy teraz Sama. Jeśli nie zrobisz tego o co cię poprosimy, mój człowiek zajmie się twoim małym braciszkiem.  
Ta groźba wystarczyła, żeby zmusić Winchestera do współpracy. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby Sammy’emu coś się stało. A ludzie po drugiej stronie połączenia dobrze o tym wiedzieli.  
-Czego chcecie? – zapytał z udawanym spokojem Dean.  
-Sprawa jest prosta. Wasza dwójka zaczęła zagrażać mojemu zleceniodawcy. Trzeba to zmienić. Zadzwonisz teraz do swojego brata i powiesz, że musisz wyjechać na parę dni. Mówisz tylko to co jest konieczne. Słuchamy każdego słowa.  
Tajemniczy człowiek rozłączył się. Dean był w rozterce. Miał dwa wyjścia. Albo robić to co nieznajomy mówi i być zdanym na jego łaskę, albo mógł ostrzec Sama. Lecz jeśli tamci zorientowaliby się, że coś kręci, Sammy byłby martwy. Mężczyzna podjął błyskawiczną decyzję i wybrał numer do swojego brata.  
-Cześć Dean, stało się coś? Długo nie wracasz... – zapytał Sam od razu po odebraniu.  
-Nie, wszystko w porządku. Słuchaj jest sprawa – zaczął starszy mężczyzna. – Muszę coś załatwić i nie będzie mnie przez kilka dni. Nie mogę nic więcej powiedzieć. Czekaj na mnie. Wrócę.  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź brata rozłączył się. Nie miał nastroju na tłumaczenie rzeczy, których sam nie rozumiał. Tajemniczy człowiek chyba rzeczywiście obserwował motel, bo zaledwie kilka sekund po zakończeniu braterskiej rozmowy, na ekranie komórki pojawił się zastrzeżony numer. Dean bez zastanowienia odebrał.  
-Skoro już sobie z bratem wszystko wytłumaczyliście, wydaje mi się, że możemy w końcu się spotkać – usłyszał mężczyzna. - Za dwadzieścia minut w magazynie przy Dowland Street. Nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek. Zrozumiano?  
-Tak –odpowiedział krótko Winchester. Szantażysta rozłączył się. Dean’owi nie pozostało nic innego jak tylko wsiąść do Impali i pojechać na miejsce spotkania.

***  
-Jesteś punktualny – powiedział nieznany mężczyzna wyłaniając się z zacienionego konta pomieszczenia. – To się ceni. Taki więc bez dalszego obijania w bawełnę. Złota zasada głosi: „Jeśli chcesz powstrzymać gniew Winchestera, musisz zabić jego i wszystkich jego bliskich”. Z tym, że ja nie chce mieć krwi na rękach. Więc pomyślałem „A co jeśli nikt nigdy nie dowie się, że było to morderstwo?...”.  
Dean’owi nie podobał się kierunek, w którym zmierzała ta rozmowa. I chyba już wiedział jak się ona zakończy. Jednak nieznany mężczyzna kontynuował:  
-„…Może niech wszyscy uznają to za desperacki akt uwolnienia się z tego gównianego świata?”  
-Sam będzie wiedział, że nie zrobiłem tego z własnej woli – odparował Winchester.  
-Chyba, że zostawisz list – dopowiedział z uśmieszkiem nieznajomy. – Czym by się to różniło od zwykłego samobójstwa? Aktu ostatecznego tchórzostwa, a zarazem odwagi? Więc sprawa wygląda tak. Napiszesz szczery list pożegnalny, a potem wpakujesz sobie kulkę.  
Bezpośredność słów nieznajomego lekko zaskoczyła Dean'a. -A co jeśli nie? - zapytał.  
-Cóż… wtedy mój człowiek zabije Sama. A potem ciebie – mężczyzna zaśmiał się pod nosem i kontynuował. – Jesteś w sytuacji podbramkowej. Ty zginiesz tak czy siak, a życie twojego ukochanego braciszka zależy tylko od twojej decyzji. Więc może nie przedłużajmy już tej konwersacji. Obaj wiemy co wybierzesz…  
Tajemniczy człowiek miał rację. Dean’owi ciężko było się z tym zgodzić, ale jednak coś w tym było. Ze wzbierającymi łzami w oczach i lekko łamiącym się głosem zapytał:  
-W takim wypadku… mogę dostać kartkę i długopis?  
-Proszę o wiarygodną bajeczkę - powiedział nieznajomy z uśmiechem na twarzy, podając mężczyźnie to o co prosił.

***  
Sammy,  
Nie proszę cię nawet, żebyś zrozumiał to co zaraz zrobię. Sam tego nie rozumiem. Ale nie widzę innego wyjścia. Jeśli zostałbym z tobą, może i obroniłbym cię przed każdym nadprzyrodzonym gównem na tym świecie, ale nie przed ciemnością w mojej głowie. Moim zadaniem było cię pilnować, a nie obarczać swoimi problemami. Najwyraźniej ani jedno, ani drugie mi się się udało. Przyrzekałem tacie, że cię ochronię i nie dotrzymałem słowa. Nie miej mi za złe tego, co za chwilę zrobię. Nie ściągaj mnie z powrotem. Przepraszam za wszystko.  
Dean  
***  
Dean złożył kartke w pół i oddał ją nieznajomemu mężczyźnie. Nie starał się już nawet powstrzymywać łez. Nie dałby rady. Nie mógł po prostu znieść myśli o tym, że Sammy zostanie teraz bez rodziny. Ale przynajmniej będzi żył.  
Szantażysta wyciągnął w stronę Winchestera ręke z bronią i uśmiechnął się do niego z politowaniem.  
-Pamiętaj, że robisz to dla brata - powiedział jakby próbując pocieszyć mężczyznę. Ale Dean nie potrzebował pocieszenia. Chciał mieć to już za sobą. Chciał już to zrobić. Dla swojego młodszego brata.  
Więc podniósł broń do skroni i ze łzami w oczach wystrzelił. Ostatnim przebłyskiem świadomości zobaczył swojego młodszego braciszka z ustami ułożonymi w słowo "nie". Czyli jednak się domyślił, że coś jest nie tak. Sammy nigdy nie dałby się nabrać. On zawsze wiedział kiedy Dean kłamał.

**Author's Note:**

> Chyba mam fetysz zabijania Dean'a, przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że się wam podobało :")


End file.
